G36C
The Heckler & Koch G36C is the compact variant of the G36 used by the German and Spanish Armed Forces as a mainstay infantry weapon.HKPRO: The G36 Compact It is as small as the MP5, and therefore very versatile. It is used by the German Bundeswehr (the Army and Special Forces). The rifle fires a 5.56x45mm round from a translucent synthetic 30 round magazine. It is made of polymers and other synthetic materials so as to decrease weight while maintaining durability.Heckler & Koch G36C The cocking lever or handle is ambidextrous (charged from either the right or left side of the rifle), and there is also a hold-open device, a lever catch located in the upper trigger guard that will release the bolt after is locks back when the weapon is empty. The folding stock is released by a button on the left side of the rifle, near the stock, and the butt folds all the way right locking completely into the right side of the weapon. The C (or Commando/Compact) variant of the G36 was designed to be compact and easily customizable, omitting the carrying handle and built-in optical sights of its standard variants and shortening the barrel. The G36 and its variants are used by Counter-Terrorism, Special Forces and Special Police of many nations including the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Poland, Chile, and France. In Game In Call of Duty 4's single player campaign, the G36C appears numerous times with an M68 red dot scope. The weapon is also commonly used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and Gaz. The G36C can found in F.N.G., Hunted, Safehouse, All Ghillied Up, Heat, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, All In and No Fighting In The War Room. In multiplayer, the G36C is available when a player reaches rank 37. The G36C can be equipped with a M203 Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor or ACOG scope. It is similar to the M4. However, the G36C has a slower rate of fire and more recoil, but with significantly less sway, making it more accurate at medium and long range than the M4. Its sway gets even smaller when crouching and going prone. Also, the G36C has extremely low sway when equipped with an ACOG scope compared to other weapons. It also shares ammo with the M4 and the M16. The way the iron sights are fashioned for this gun reduce peripheral vision and thus, situational awareness. Additionally, it does sport a fairly large muzzle flash which makes a clean kill on a distant moving target often much more difficult than using an attached sight or scope. Image:g36_4.png|G36C Image:g36iron_4.png|Iron-sight Image:reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with an M68/Tasco Red-Dot Trivia *In reality, the G36 mounts its own grenade launcher, the AG36. It is not capable of mounting the M203 Grenade Launcher. *While reloading in-game, the empty magazine is shown falling out of the weapon on its own; in reality the G36 is designed in such a way that each magazine has to be manually pulled out during a reload. *The stock is capable of folding in, but is never folded in during gameplay. *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many bullets are actually in the gun. *In various missions, the Ultranationalists are shown using the G36C. Russia has never adopted, nor has plans to adopt, the G36 series of weapons. They use the AK-74 and AKM as their service rifles. *During the mission All Ghillied Up, the G36C can be found in game, even though in real life the G36 family hadn't been introduced into military service until November 3, 1997. The G36C or G36 series was most unlikely to be seen outside of the Bundeswehr (German military), let alone being used by Russian rebels at the time. *In Multiplayer, the red dot sight seen on the G36C in first-person is a Tasco sight; when the weapon is dropped, the model sports an M68 sight. Video User Guide yQmtM9uGUZM&fmt=18! References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons